Optical equipment often includes optical fibers coupled between different components. In some optical equipment, for example, optical fibers may be coupled between components on different circuit boards at different levels (e.g., between a mother board and a mezzanine board). In such a configuration, the optical fibers should be transitioned from one board to another board in a way that protects the optical fiber. When optical fibers are placed under tension or bent beyond a certain bend radius, the optical fibers may be damaged and the transmission of optical signals through the fibers may be adversely affected. Optical fiber storage trays may be used, for example, with the fibers coiled around the trays to prevent tension and excessive bending of the fibers.
In some cases, optical fibers may be coupled to circuit boards or other structures that are movable relative to each other. For example, optical fibers may be coupled at one end to a mother board and at another end to a removable circuit board (e.g., an optical interface board or optical circuit board) or pluggable module that moves relative to the mother board. In certain optical systems, for example, an optical board or module may be removed to clean the optical connectors coupled to the optical fibers, to add or replace components (e.g., PROM chips) on the optical board, and/or to repair the optical board or module.
To avoid damage to the optical fibers when the structures or components coupled to the fibers are moved, some systems use blind mate optical connector systems that disconnect sections of the optical fibers when the components are removed and reconnect the optical fibers when the components are reinserted. In these systems, however, disconnecting the optical fibers brings down the optical path and disrupts operation of the optical system. In other systems, the fiber may be “spooled” with enough slack to allow the pluggable component to be partially removed. In these systems, however, the excess fiber may be susceptible to damage.